Fly High (A Tailsmo Story)
by Morgan64
Summary: There's love on the battlefield. A young, two-tailed fox enlists in the army after hearing about his cousin going missing. Despite all odds going against him he finds strength to keep pushing through. With his new friend Cosmo by his side, together they will reach new heights.
1. Chapter 1: Foxtrot

**This story takes place two years after Amy's Love, so if you haven't read that please do so before reading this one. Also this story will feature a couple of my own fan characters, so DON'T STEAL THEM. If you want to use them then ask me first and give me credit. Thank you. Now onto the story.**

_**Robotnik's Secret Underground Base, 0500 Hours**_

"Foxtrot to Captain. Infiltration was successful. I'm in getting closer to the lab. "

"Keep moving. We're on our way."

Foxtrot, an arctic fox with three tails sneaks around the corners of the enemy base, avoiding contact with the robots that guarded the area. After a couple of turns he found the lab. He looked around the corner at all the computers and contraptions hanging from the walls and the ceilings and the floors. He looked up at a staircase and saw the main computer attached to a giant tube structure that looked like it had something.

"So that's where those robots are coming from." Foxtrot assumed "Get ready, I'm going in."

Foxtrot put away his radio and ran up the stairs unseen and approached the computer. He looked at the screen and saw on it a diagram of some kind of creature. It looked almost like the thing inside of the tube.

"What kind of monstrosity is this?"

"I wouldn't call it a monstrosity."

Foxtrot turned around finding the man responsible for the creation of the robots, Snively Robotnik. Standing beside him was a big red monster of a character, a green hedgehog with a black leather jacket, a fox wearing nothing but black, and a big red robot. Foxtrot aimed his gun at the villains, but it was lifted out of his hands by the robot with some of kind of magnetic power. Foxtrot turned to run away, but the red monster leaped in front of him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Who are you?" the monster growled in his face, which Foxtrot spat into.

"I ain't talking." Foxtrot refused .

"Don't worry," said Snively with a wicked grin on his face "You will."

Snively reached into the pocket of his lab coat, taking out a needle full of some kind of green liquid. The red monster held Foxtrot down so Snively could stick him. Foxtrot fell to the ground. His vision blurred. Snively stared down at him as he lost all of his consciousness.

"Take him to the torture chamber." Snively ordered the monster.

"Yes sir." the monster obeyed, picking up Foxtrot's body over his shoulder.

Before anyone could leave though a robot ran in.

"Sir, the enemy is approaching the entrance. What should we do?"

"Blow it up! Zavok, Scourge, Omega, Fiona, gather all of the equipment and take it through the escape hatch. We'll get our answers soon enough."

Everyone in the room did as they were told. The entrance of the base was destroyed as Snively and his minions escaped with all the experiments and equipment in tow.

Outside the wreckage, soldiers, along with their Captain, Shadow the Hedgehog, searched the area, hoping Foxtrot made it out alive.

"We can't find anything sir." said a red echidna as Shadow approached him.

"I was afraid of this." Shadow sighed "It won't do us any good to stay here searching through the mess."

"Poor Foxtrot." the echidna sighed "Why'd it have to be him?"

"He wanted it this way." Shadow replied "Go get Rouge and Espio. We're heading back."


	2. Chapter 2: Angel Island Base

**One year later**

Planes overhead flew over the hilltops, preparing for landing near the Angel Island base. A young, orange, two-tailed fox exited the first plane when it landed. Following him was a polar bear and a green bird. The three were met by a purple chameleon near the landing strip, as small blue creatures helped with their baggage.

"Welcome recruits." the chameleon greeted "My name is Espio. I will be escorting you to the Captain's quarters. From there I'll show you your barracks and assist you around the base. Please follow me."

The three followed Espio to the Captain's quarters so they could give him their names and they are there.

"My name is Bean the Dynamite sir!" said the green bird.

"And why are you here soldier?" Captain Shadow asked.

"Same reason my partner is here sir! To fight!"

"And is this your partner?" Shadow asked, pointing at the polar bear next to Bean.

"Yes sir!"

"So what's your name and why are you here?"

"His name is Bark the Polar Bear, and I'm afraid he can't speak."

"I see."

"But you won't have any trouble out of him sir! He may be mute, but he makes up for it in both brains and brawn."

"Why do I feel like I'm being sold a used car." Shadow joked, and then turned his attention to the fox "So how about you?"

"My name is Miles 'Tails' Prower sir!"

"You look a lot younger than these two. What made you want to enlist?"

"My cousin. Foxtrot."

"So you were related to Foxtrot?" Shadow asked.

"Yes sir."

"Very well. Espio!"

"Yes Captain?"

"Give them a tour of the base and show them to their barracks."

"Yes sir!"

The three recruits followed Espio out of the room and to the outside. He led them to the mess hall first, where they met the chef. They then were led to the infirmary, where they met some of the nurses. One in particular caught Tails' eye. She was a green haired girl with a green dress. She smiled at him, causing him to blush and turn his head. The last place they stopped at was the barracks, where they met other soldiers.

"Let me introduce you to your guests." Espio said "That is Mighty and Ray."

"Nice to meet you." the black and red armadilo greeted.

"What's up?" said the yellow flying squirrel, sitting on the top bunk.

"That's Charmy." Espio said, pointing to a bee who looked like he was around Tails'age "And back there is Vector."

The green crocodile laying in bottom left bunk near the back huffed.

"This is Tails, Bark and Bean." said Espio "I expect you to all to get along well. In the meantime I will let you all get to know one another."

Espio exited the barracks, leaving the new recruits standing there. Bark headed over to the bunk beside of Charmy, finding his baggage there. Bean had the bunk by Mighty and Ray. Tails had the bunk between Bark and Vector.

"So is it true?" Bean asked Tails.

"Is it what true?" Tails asked.

"Your related to Foxtrot?"

"Yeah. I am." Tails answered.

"Woah." said Mighty "Foxtrot. That guy was a legend."

"I know right!" said Bean excitedly.

"Did you know he defeated a whole army of Badniks all by himself?! With just one shot of his rifle!" said Ray.

"Yeah that was awesome!" Charmy cheered.

"Yeah." Tails smiled.

"Hmph." Vector huffed, getting everyone's attention "What's so awesome about that?"

"Don't listen to him." said Charmy "He's just jealous."

Tails stares at Vector, wondering just what his problem was with his cousin Foxtrot.

At 1200 hours, everyone on the base was inside the mess hall. Tails sat between Bean and Mighty and began eating his lunch.

"Why are you here?"

Tails looked up from his plate and saw Vector sitting across from him with a scowl on his face.

"I'm here to find my cousin." Tails answered.

"You realized it's been a year since he's been missing." Vector said.

"I'll find him!" Tails said, tension in his voice.

"Whatever." Vector said, ending the conversation and eating his meal.

Tails lowered his eyes back to his plate, but his attention was soon on the medics rushing out of the mess hall. Tails and a few rushed out to see what was going on. Outside the medics surrounded a jet plane. A coyote was taken out of the cockpit and rushed into the infirmary. Tails watched the whole ordeal. He watched the medics rush into the doors and saw the young nurse he saw before. His face turned red and he turned back to the jet, now with a red echidna and a white bat standing near it. Tails approached the jet plane and heard the echidna say something to the bat.

"Go tell Rotor and Relic that we got another one down."

"Wait! " Tails shouted getting the attention of the echidna and the bat.

"Who are you?" asked the echidna.

"My name is Tails. I can help fix this. "

"You're a mechanic?" the bat asked.

"Yes." Tails nods.

"You're awfully young to be a mechanic." said the echidna "You sure your up for it?"

"Yeah, I am. " said Tails happily.

"Rouge? What do you think?"

"I don't see how it would hurt. Sure."

"Alright kid." the echidna nodded "You got the job. Just go finish your lunch and you can get right to it."

"Hey, I can get this finished before lunch even starts." Tails laughs.

"Suit yourself. Rouge, escort him to the garage."

"On it."

Tails follows Rouge to the garage as everyone went back to what they were doing. Everyone except the green haired girl. She watched as the young fox got onto the plane and pull it towards the garage.

"Cosmo?" a lynx with dark hair approached the girl "Are you coming in?"

"Yes." Cosmo answered "I'm coming."

Cosmo and her friend stepped inside to care for the injured coyote. Cosmo thought about the fox that looked at her. She wanted to know who he was. She wanted to know more about him. And she wanted him to feel the same way.


	3. Chapter 3: The Tornado

**Three days later...**

Tails worked day and night on the plane he promised to fix, while also fixing other damaged planes flown in by the other soldiers. Every day before midnight Cosmo would come to the garage with some nourishments for both of them. She would always sit down and admire the work Tails did.

"So how did you become so good at fixing planes?" Cosmo asked.

"Glad you asked." Tails said excitedly, picking up a wrench in his hand and going to work on the motor "My cousin Foxtrot taught me everything about planes. How to fix them, how to fly them, everything. "

Tails closed the side of the plane and wiped his hands.

"That should do it." Tails said proudly, turning to Cosmo to get a bite to eat "Thanks for bringing me some food. It really helped."

"No problem." Cosmo smiled "Could I ask you something else?"

"Sure." Tails replied.

"How come you have two tails?" Cosmo asked nervously "If you don't mind me asking."

"I don't mind." said Tails "I was born like this. It sort of runs in my family. My cousin Foxtrot had three haha."

"You really miss him don't you?"

"Yeah." Tails said quietly "I know I'm going to find him soon."

"I believe you will." Cosmo says putting her hand on Tails' shoulder.

Suddenly the door of the garage opens and the coyote who flown the plane in makes his way inside with Knuckles, but walking on a crutch.

"Sir, plane's all finished." Tails said getting and saluting the two.

"It's good to see you're up and walking again." Cosmo says to Antoine.

"Tails, after seeing what you can do to all of the planes you've fixed I'm going to appoint you on a very important mission." Knuckles says to Tails.

"Okay, what is it?" asked Tails.

"I need you to fly over the ocean. We believe that Robotnik and his army has a ship stationed out there. Get the coordinates and then come back and tell us so we can think of a plan."

"Okay, but I don't have a plane." said Tails.

"That's why I brought Antoine with me. He wants to tell you something."

"Private." Antoine salutes "Today I will be returning to home to my family. I want you to have the Tornado."

"Gee, I don't know what to say." Tails said astonished as Antoine handed him the key "Are you sure?"

"Very sure." says Antoine "A little... bird told me how much you've been taking care of her. It seems only fair for you to take the mantle."

"I won't let you down sir."

Antoine stood up as straight as he could and saluted Tails once again. Tails saluted as Antoine limped towards the door.

"Well, we better get going, you got a boat to find." Knuckles orders.

Everyone exits the garage as Tails gets into the Tornado and starts it up. He takes outside and onto the runway. Lights on both sides light as he pulls back on the stick and takes off into the air.

**Meanwhile... **

"40%." Snively grinned "In just a few more hours Project E will be complete."

Snively turns in his chair and looks up at a tube hanging on the wall with someone hooked up inside.

"You will become the perfect killing machine once I'm through with you." says Snively, right before letting out a loud, evil laugh.


	4. Chapter 4: Carrier

Over the ocean Tails flew the Tornado in search for the enemy base.

"Where is it?" asked Tails to himself.

Tails pulled left and got the Tornado heading east.

After flying for about half an hour Tails spotted a carrier ship in the ocean below him. The ship was almost as big as a small island.

"I found it. 22 kilometers East, 50 kilometers North." said Tails, typing out the coordinates on the Tornado's computer.

After Tails finishes typing out the coordinates he turns the plane around and heads to Angel Island base and update his team on the whereabouts of the enemy base.

At 2400 hours, Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow and Tails gather in the general's office to talk about their plans for the next mission.

"So let me get this straight," said Knuckles "you saw a carrier ship, but no plane was in sight?"

"That's right." answered Tails.

"That's peculiar." Shadow added "You'd think he'd have them swarming the place."

"Maybe Snively wised up for once." said Rouge.

"Maybe." agreed Shadow "Tails, did you see anything else?"

"No." answered Tails "Nothing else."

"We'll just take some time to think of something." said Shadow "For now, you can all be dismissed."

Knuckles, Rouge and Tails left the building to go to their barracks. Unbeknownst to Tails, Cosmo waited for him outside.

"Cosmo?" said Tails, seeing Cosmo standing nearby "What are you doing here so late?"

"I was worried about you." said Cosmo "I just wanted to see if you were alright."

"I am." confirmed Tails "Thanks for being so concerned."

"No problem." Cosmo smiled, turning slowly and walking back to the infirmary.

Tails only smiled and headed towards the barracks. When he got there he noticed leaning on the door frame.

"Listen," said Vector as Tails brushed past him "you should stop. Stop trying to get close to the girl... and stop worrying about your cousin... because he's more than likely dead."

"What's wrong with you?" asked Tails angrily "Why do you keep saying those things?"

"Because it's true." snarled Vector "There's more important things at stake here. You show one sign of weakness you're gone. I'm telling you this for your own good. Either take my advice or don't. It's up to you."

"No." answered Tails "I'm not giving up on my cousin. I know he's still and I will find him. And what goes on between me and Cosmo is none of your business."

"Fine." said Vector "Just don't come running to me when everything you love gets taken away from you. You'll be wishing you never got so close."

Vector turns around and heads to his bed, leaving Tails to think about what he just said.

"He's wrong." whispered Tails "I won't let that happen."

**Meanwhile...**

"50%."


	5. Chapter 5: Obstacles

At 0500 hours the bugle blared. Everyone rose from their beds and headed to the training grounds.

"Alright!" said Knuckles "One by one you'll have to run the obstacle course you see before you! Keep in mind, you are not running this course to challenge each other, you are doing it to challenge yourselves! Do I make myself clear soldiers?!"

"Sir yes sir!" shouted the soldiers.

"Good." smiled Knuckles "Ray, you're up."

"I got this." Ray nodded.

When Ray finished the obstacle course his time was 1 minute and 42 seconds.

"I could have done a little better." Ray panted.

"Mighty."

Mighty's time, 1 minute and 44 seconds.

Bean's time, 1 minute and 5 seconds.

Bark's time, 1 minute and 50 seconds.

Charmy's time, 1 minute and 6 seconds.

Vector's time, 1 minute and 45 seconds.

Last one up was Tails.

"You ready soldier?" asked Knuckles.

Tails nodded. Knuckles started the timer and began running through the course as fast as he possibly could. Almost halfway through he tripped and sprained his wrist.

**Twenty minutes later...**

"That was a nasty fall you had." said the dark haired lynx, wrapping a bandage around Tails' wrist "But it should get better in no time."

"Thanks." said Tails, getting up to leave.

"Hey." Tails turned around to see Cosmo approaching him "I hope you get better soon."

"Yeah." smiled Tails "Me too."

"If you need anything don't be afraid to come and ask." said Cosmo.

Tails smiled at Cosmo and left for the barracks.

In the barracks Tails sat down on the side of his bed. He looked up to see Vector approaching him. Vector sat across from Tails and looked him right in the eyes.

"Now, you see what I've been saying?" asked Vector.

"What are you talking about?" asked Tails.

"All of this thinking, hoping, you can't even run a simple obstacle course because of it."

"That's not the reason I tripped!"

"Isn't it?" Vector retorted "What was on your mind while you was running?"

"Well... my cousin... and..."

"Exactly." said Vector "That's the problem. You need to realize that this is more than just about Foxtrot. It's more than just about a girl. You have to learn to sacrifice things if it means it help the greater good."

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

"Because... I had a friend that didn't take that advice. She was taken by the enemy. God knows whatever happened to her." Vector stood up and walked towards the door "I don't want the same thing to happen to you. You're young, and there's a lot about this war that you don't know."

"Vector." Tails said quietly, getting Vector to turn his head "Thanks. And I hope you find this friend of yours."

"Don't count on it." huffed Vector, leaving the barracks and Tails behind.

**Meanwhile...**

"55%."


	6. Chapter 6: Taking Off

**Two days later...**

"Are you sure they're ready? " asked Rogue to Knuckles.

"They have to be. We have no other choice." answered Knuckles.

"Go wake them Knuckles." ordered Shadow "The sooner we find out what's going on the better."

Knuckles made his way to the barracks to wake everyone up. After they all awoke they followed to the airline as Knuckles briefed them of their mission.

"You're all about to go into dangerous territory!" warned Knuckles "Our radars picked up some heavy readings over the ocean! There's an enemy carrier out there and it's swarming with enemy planes!"

"Sir!" Ray chimed in "Are you sure we're ready? A few of us just had one day of training!"

"First rule of being a soldier! Be ready for anything! Now are you ready?!" asked Knuckles.

"Yes sir!" saluted the soldiers, before heading to their planes.

"Be careful out there!" said Ray to Tails as he passed by.

"You too." said Tails.

In minutes the planes took off one by one. Tails was the final one to go. Tails looked out of the side of the Tornado and saw Cosmo waving a sad goodbye to him. Tails waved and gave her a smile, letting her know that everything will be fine. Cosmo watched the Tornado lift into the sky.

"Come back safe..." whispered Cosmo "please."

** Meanwhile...**

"70%. It's almost complete. " said Snively, typing out a formula onto his computer "Uncle Robotnik will be pleased."


	7. Chapter 7: Rogues

An hour after taking off for the carrier the team was about halfway to their location.

"Hey Tails, what were those coordinates again?" asked Mighty over the comm.

"22 east, 50 north." replied Tails.

"We're almost there." said Mighty.

"Yeah, but those coordinates could have also changed." informed Espio.

"That's true." agreed Charmy.

"Listen, I'm not an expert on carriers, but I'm pretty sure they're not as fast as a plane." said Bean.

"Don't worry, we'll find it. Just keep both eyes and ears open." said Vector.

"Will do." said Ray.

**Meanwhile...**

"Sir! I believe another round is coming! " said Zavok.

"Call in the Rogues. " ordered Snively.

"Got it."

**Minutes later...**

"Hey guys, I think I spot it!" said Bean.

"I spot it too. We're going in. " said Mighty, just before being hit by an enemy plane "Crap! It's the Rogues! Everybody get down!"

Mighty lowered his plane near the water with one of the Rogues following behind. Ray swooped down and opened fire on the Rogue plane.

"Thanks Ray." said Mighty.

"No problem, but there's a lot more where that came from." said Ray.

Rogue planes swarmed the over the carrier like bees swarming over a hive. There were about twenty already in flight.

"Alright Bark! Wherever you are I hope you're ready for a good old fashioned dog fight!" said Bean excitedly.

Bark smiled at the face of the danger and swooped down blasting three Rogues down at once.

"Woo!" cheered Bean "That's what I'm talking about baby!"

"Hey!" yelled Vector "Don't get cocky out there! These guys are as dangerous as they come! "

"Yeah yeah, whatever." answered Bean, ignoring the message and flying staright into the enemies fire.

Meanwhile, Charmy and Espio flew upwards away from the water, taking out four Rogues while looping around and then taking out another three while maneuvering through the crowd of planes. Tails stayed low as long as he could, taking out a couple of Rogues that headed right for him. He looked up for a brief moment and saw Bean get shot down, landing on the carrier ship.

"Bean!" screamed Tails heading up to the carrier.

After landing safely on the carrier Tails quickly got out to help Bean into the Tornado.

"Ow... my shoulder." moaned Bean, wincing in pain and gripping his sore shoulder.

"Let's get you out of here." said Tails starting up the Tornado, just before one of the Rogues could blast them.

Tails swerved from left to right trying to lose the Rogue, but to no avail. He pulled up on the lever, taking the plane upwards and looping back around, ending up behind the Rogue.

"Let's see how you like this." said Tails, fire at the Rogue plane and taking it down.

After taking down all the Rogues the planes surrounded the carrier.

"That's strange." said Charmy "I'm not picking anything up on the radar anymore."

"Yeah, I'm not either." said Mighty.

"Maybe this one was a decoy." said Ray.

"But where were those readings coming from?" asked Mighty.

"I don't know, but I..."

Before Tails could finish speaking the team's attention was turned towards a loud explosion coming from the direction of the base.

"What the hell was that?!" shouted Vector.

"I don't know, but it looked like it came from the base." said Mighty "Let's go!"


	8. Chapter 8: DestroyedPlans to go South

"Damn drones." huffed Rouge angrily, kicking one of the exploded drones near the destroyed satellite tower.

"Rouge!" shouted Knuckles up to the wreckage with the rest of the team following behind "What happened here?"

"Drones downed one of our satellite towers. We can't get into contact with anyone and our radars got completely destroyed." explained Rouge.

"That must why we lost the signal. " said Mighty.

"Is there any way to fix it?" asked Tails.

"There's a way, but it would take forever and we don't have the necessary tools to do it with. " answered Rouge.

"Unless..." said Knuckles, thinking of an idea.

"Unless?" asked Rouge, raising an eyebrow.

"Unless we head south towards the desert."

"South?" asked Ray, confused "What's south?"

"On one of our previous missions we were sent into the desert to storm a base belonging to Robotnik, just south from here." Knuckles explained.

"I remember that." said Vector "That was when we lost Foxtrot."

Tails looked at the ground, thinking of his cousin, thinking of the day he heard about his cousin's death. He knew that when he joined the army he wasn't doing it for himself, he was doing it for Foxtrot. Tails felt his heart sink, finally realizing what Vector has been trying to tell him. He no longer wanted to this for Foxtrot, or even for himself, the world depended on them.

"I'll go with you!"

Tails and the others turned towards where the voice came from.

"Cosmo?" whispered Tails.

"Cosmo. This is too dangerous..." said Knuckles, before being cut off by Cosmo.

"You'll need someone out there to tend to your wounds in case you were to get caught in any scrapes."

"She's right." said Rouge.

"I know." said Knuckles "Alright you can come along."

"And I'm coming too." said Nicole, walking up behind Cosmo.

"Alright." said Knuckles.

"So am I." said Bean from the back of the jeep.

"No Bean, you're staying here." ordered Knuckles.

"But... but..."

"He's right Bean." said Tails "You're injured. You should stay here and take time to heal."

"Alright." said Bean, feeling defeated "Alright. Just do me one favor."

"What's that?" asked Espio.

"Make sure Bark makes it back alive." answered Bean, a lone tear wandering down his beak just of the thought of being away from his longtime best friend for so long.

"We will." promised Tails, seeing some of himself in Bean.

"Then that settles it." said Knuckles "We set out tonight."

**Meanwhile...**

"80%. "


End file.
